Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and the Daughters of Hecate
by HarrehPottah196
Summary: Worlds collide in the Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Harry Potter crossover story. It like none you have ever read before. Wizards and demigods must unite to save their worlds from being destroyed in this thrilling story. Percy and Harry must lead them, but how can they do so when they can barely get along? Warnings: male slash
1. Chapter I

Snakes have always creeped me out ever since I let one loose in the London Zoo.

When I was little, a snake slithered into my cot during nap time at preschool. I strangled it with my chubby toddler hands.

In my first year at Hogwarts, I took down a fully-grown troll, and no one knew how.

Demigods are diagnosed with ADHD, which is their natural fighting and battle skills.

As a third year, I could cast a corporeal Patronus. It's not common.

I'm one of the best sword fighters at camp, people say my only rival would be Luke... Who isn't necessarily here anymore...

During the second task, I could breathe underwater for an hour without any magical help. That's not normal for any wizard, so I kept it my secret.

I just love to go sit at the bottom of the lake for more than an hour at a time. Breathing in the cool ocean water calms me.

When I was retrieving the sword of Gryffindor, I could withstand the below-freezing temperatures I was exposed to.

From freezing cold to boiling hot, I can feel the temperature of the water but they don't affect me the way it would for someone that isn't a descendent of Poseidon.

* * *

I just defeated the Dark Lord and everybody is out celebrating. I can't even fathom celebrating when I have so much on my mind. I started walking down to the Black Lake to ease my thought-filled brain. I saw that the Death Eaters destroyed the platform from the second task so only the first level was above water. I Apparated onto it and sat down on the edge. I looked at my reflection and noticed a few queer differences. It had no lightning scar and no sign of a just-fought battle. There was also no glasses on the water's image. I was so startled that I scrambled to my feet and widened my eyes in fear. A figure jumped onto the platform, aided by water. I yelled out in shock.

* * *

I was walking home from school as usual back to mine and my parents' apartment when I saw something strange in the sky. I looked up in time to see a chariot pulled by BlackJack land on the sidewalk, the only passenger being Annabeth. I go to hug her and she complies and then says, "Come on, Seaweed Briain, Chiron has a job for us. I'll explain on the way." So I got on the chariot and we took flight. Annabeth explained, "Chiron told me that very recently there has been a ton of activity in the Scotland area that looks like it could be monsters. The plan is, since there's a lake in the area, I'll drop you there and fly over to see if there are any monsters. I'll come to get you if there is. Now we're over the lake, so I suggest you jump." "See you later, Wise Girl," I say as I jump and dive into the lake's depths. I swim under the water, noticing all the mermaids and different creatures, until I see a platform up above. I swim up to it, planning to go up on it, when a person appears over the edge. I'm looking at him and it seems he's been through a battle recently. I can recognize the sorrow in his eyes. Besides the scars, I can tell we look very similar. He scrambles away from the edge in shock from seeing me below the surface. I pull myself up onto the platform and I finally get a really good look at him.

* * *

Percy and Harry stare into each other's eyes and realize with great certainty that there is an incredibly potent connection between them.


	2. Chapter II

HPOV

* * *

"Who are you?" the boy blurted. I ignored the question.

"How are you dry? I just saw you get out of the lake." I asked.

"How did you get out here?" the boy countered. I scowled at him.

"I'm Harry Potter. And you are...?"

"Percy Jackson," he answered simply. We just stood there, eying each other warily, waiting for the other to do something.

There was a flash of light, and on the other side of the platform, a figure appeared dressed in purple robes, with a magical aura. On the platform side closest to Percy and I appeared a man standing on a pillar of water. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and smelled like the sea. "We can answer all of your questions," the two answered in unison.

"Oh Merlin. Now who are you two?" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Dad. It's nice to see you, Lady Hecate," Percy said casually, as if this were an everyday occurance to him.

"We have a lot of explaining to do to both of you. If you don't mind sitting down, it'll be a while..." the man said. Percy sat down and leaned back on his elbows casually. I moved as far as I could away from them and awkwardly sat down, waiting for the man to explain all of this shite.

"First off, you're twins. Harry, you're my son," the man said bluntly, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"... What? No, this isn't possible. James Potter is my father. For Merlin's sake, I don't even know your name! I just met this kid, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have Lily and James as parents, like I do." I ranted angrily.

"Wait, Dad, what do you mean that he's my twin? Wouldn't that mean that he would've been living with me and my mom? I'm so confused," Percy said with a frown. I looked at Percy in contempt.

"We are not, in any shape or form, twins. This man you call your father is obviously delusional." I spat out.

The man's eyes flashed dangerously and started to say something, but the woman in the purple robes cut him off, speaking for the first time, "I believe I have some explaining to do." she said. In my anger, I snapped at her.

"Then explain!" I yelled. "Stop beating around the bloody bush and get out with it! I'm still awfully confused here."

"I'm going to start from the beginning, and don't you dare interrupt me, you miserable little demigod wizard." she directed towards me.

"THE FUCK-" I started, but she snapped her fingers, and my voice abruptly stopped.

"Good. Now that you're quiet, I can begin." the woman said. I stopped trying to talk, for it was no use, and only glared daggers at her, awaiting the explaination.

"My name is Hecate. I'm the Greek goddess of magic. I gave the mortals magic to start this line of witches and wizards. My children can also be considered sons and daughters of magic, except they do not need a wand. They use their hands to create more potent spells. Now, twin sons of Poseidon, I will begin your story.

"I needed a successor. Someone that could defeat the most evil and powerful wizard of all time." Voldemort, I thought, still not able to speak. "I needed a child I knew would be powerful. Sally Jackson," she said, smirking at the man, "a mortal woman Poseidon had fallen for, was giving birth to his twin sons that day. Percy and Harry Jackson. I knew that the eldest of the two, Percy, would be a part of the Great Prophecy, and I could not take him away. But I knew that they both would be powerful. So, I took baby Harry, right after birth, and blessed him with my powers of magic, making him seem as if he were a normal wizard. And dulling his powers from Poseidon, after I was sure his body would not reject the blessing, I placed him in the care of Lily and James Potter, who could not conceive their own child. I knew that they would love him, and it would be a good place for him. But about fourteen months later, Voldemort attacks and killed Lily and James, leaving one-year old Harry. And, Harry, I assume you know what happened next. Now, you have to believe this, or you'll have a ton of angry gods on your ass. I will now let you speak." she ended, snapping her fingers.

I took a deep breath and then exploded in anger. "So, what you're saying here is that my whole life has been a lie. The arseholes that I've lived with all of this time weren't my relatives at all. That I spent ten torturous years living in a cupboard under the stairs, pleasing to the Dursleys' every whim, only to find out that I shouldn't have, because they aren't my real relatives. I've spent seventeen years cleaning their house, cooking their food, tending to their garden, not being fed at days at a time, and when I get my Hogwarts letter, I'm moved to a junk-filled room and over the summers I'm not even allowed to practice any magic, for the Dursleys locked them in the cupboard. My owl couldn't go out for a fly and my window was barred to keep any owls from coming or going. I never even had friends at my primary school because Dudley would torture me every day with his stupid friends. I saved him from a dementor, and got a court sentence for using magic outside of school and a beating from my Uncle Vernon, who was mad that Dudley as upset. He thought I hurt him, when I actually saved the fat pig's arse. I went through all of this shite and you're telling me that I could've lived with Percy over here, having a good life-" Percy cut me off and I realized that breathing would be something I should do if I wanted to live.

"Okay, hold on here, Harry," Percy spat. "You think that MY life has been all rainbows and unicorns? Well, news flash for you, it's been shit. My mother, wait, correction, our mother spent twelve years married to a gross, disgusting douche of a mortal who treated her like crap, just to protect me." I saw my... father stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Percy didn't seem to notice, however. "She spent those twelve years taking care of her dyslexic ADHD son who had to go to a different school every year, because he got kicked out of the school from the year before. So don't you go saying that I had it easy." Percy spat at me. I almost got blinded by my anger.

"I can say that, actually, because at least your, or our, mother loved you as a child. My childhood was garbage. I never knew anything about love because the Dursleys all hated me because they knew that I was a wizard, but didn't even tell me. At least you didn't have to live half of your life UNDER A CUPBOARD!" I screamed at him. I panted as I tried to regain at least some of my self-control. Percy began to yell.

"You keep coming back to that damn cupboard. I don't care that you were stuck under there. You keep saying that you got bullied, but why couldn't you stand up for yourself?" I tried to cut in, but Percy didn't allow it. "I got bullied because I did the right thing and stood up for a victim. Even though my mother tried to protect me, monsters always seemed to attack. How many monster attacks did you probably have? None." Percy wanted to say more, but Poseidon finally cut in.

"You're saying that Sally didn't love you? Then explain why, for over a month after Hecate had taken you, she could not stop crying. She wasn't eating. She was practically killing herself over the loss of you. She loved you both as much as anything in the world." the god's eyes flashed dangerously and I was stupefied out of fear.

Then Hecate started talking. "All of you stop this bullshit now, and shut the fuck up. Harry, Percy, you both had pretty fucked up lives, but you need to get over it because it made you who you are today. It made you stronger. Harry, Sally did love you, but I needed you to defeat Voldemort. You were the only one for the job."

"I- I just need some time to sort all of this out in my head..." I huffed, and pulled out my wand and Apparated to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter III

PPOV

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me I have a twin brother before? You had so many chances." I said.

"It wasn't that simple. I couldn't reveal that to you just yet," Poseidon replied.

"What's so special about doing all of this now? What's so special about this moment in time?" I queried.

"Things are happening. Ancient things are getting angry. We don't know exactly what yet, but all wizards and demigods are in mortal danger." Poseidon replied vaguely.

"Do you have any idea about the type of things that are getting angry?" I asked.

Hecate spoke. "I have an idea of the best option and I have an idea of the worst. Just know that you and Harry need to work together and get along. Once we find out, we will let you two know. Just hope for the best, but prepare for the worst."

"How am I supposed to get along with him if he keeps having this piss-poor attitude?" I asked angrily.

"Son, you have to understand that his whole life has been flipped upside down. It's like he's been living a lie his entire life. How would you feel if you were in his shoes right now?"

"I know that I would be angry, but I don't think that I would take it out on the people around me. The people involved in the newer part of my life. The ones that were supposed to have been there the entire time." I said in reply.

Hecate cut in. "Percy, you will return to Camp Half-Blood in a week. Until then, you will stay at Hogwarts and gain their trust, and, when you return, you must take Harry and his demigod friend back with you."

"Help him, my son, help him conquer the powers that have not been erased by Hecate's blessing. Help him learn how to fight with his sword and not just his wand. He needs the upper-hand in battle." After Poseidon spoke, he evaporated into a sea mist, evaporating in the breeze , leaving Hecate and I standing on the platform.

"Son of Poseidon, you're strong, and loyalty is clear in you. Sometimes you don't put it in the right places, and sometimes you don't put it in a place that it should be. Trust your brother. Help him get past this anger because behind it will be your most trustworthy adversary."

"Lady Hecate, I'm not a wizard. I don't have magical blood in me, so how an I supposed to gain the wizards' trust?" I asked with a frown.

"Act as you usually do. Be yourself and, sure, some will hate you for it, as they always have, but the ones that trust you will be great allies. Now I must leave, son of Poseidon. Your ride is almost here." After she said this, she disappeared in a flash of purple light. I heard the flapping of wings, and Annabeth and BlackJack landed on the platform.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"You have no idea. Now we have to go to Hogwarts," I said as I climbed into the chariot. On their flight to the castle, he summarised what happened while she was gone. Annabeth told him that she found none of the monster activity that Chiron talked about. Within ten minutes, they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well, it's time to go make some friends," I said, jumping out of the chariot as Annabeth followed, not as enthusiastically.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short length, but it gets better as there are more chapters, and there will be TONS, so Follow or Favorite or do whatever to get alerts on new chapters if you're interested!

Thanks -HarrehPottah196


	4. Chapter IV

I decided to walk down to the Forbidden Forest to clear my thoughts. As I was walking, I saw a shock of short, white-blond hair at the castle. Draco was sitting on some debris, obviously exhausted. I didn't want to burden him with my troubles, but I needed to vent out to someone. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind. I ran over to him and pulled him into a fierce embrace. He returned it.

"Hey, Scarface," he said gently. "How are you?"

"Terrible," I groan out. I pulled myself into his arms further and he stroked my hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerningly.

"I-" I started, but I couldn't take it anymore, and started sobbing into his shoulder fiercely. I felt his arms tighten around me. I hastily explained everything about the Greek god that's my parent and how my life has been a lie. My relatives aren't actually my relatives and I didn't have to live with the Dursleys. The only reason I did was to defeat Voldemort.

"So, what you're saying, is that you're a demigod and never knew, and your life only went like this because of some other Greek god who wanted to protect you?" Draco summarized.

"Pretty much," I sniffled. "And it sucks because now my life has turned upside down not even hours after I defeated Voldemort. I was planning to settle down and everything to be peaches and cream after this battle, you know?"

Draco pulled back and looked into my eyes, smiling. "Well, just think, if you were never taken away to fight Voldemort, you wouldn't have met me or any other great people that love you for who you are."

I smiled and kissed him. "You're right, I'd miss this any day."

I looked over and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards us, hand in hand. I smirked and Draco turned around.

"Nice to know that you've final realized the sexual tension between you two. It's not like I haven't known for years." I commented, grinning when Ron scowled at me.

* * *

I'm really sorry about the short lengths of these chapters, but it looks longer when I write it out, and trust me when I say that you will love the story even if you have to wait forever for the end!

-HarrehPottah196


	5. Chapter V

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her into the broken-down castle. "What exactly happened here that caused this?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't really know. It seems like a battle, though," I answered grimly.

"Maybe once we find your brother we can ask him?" Annabeth suggested. " it's weird to say 'your brother' without thinking about a cyclops," Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Every time I hear 'your brother' I think of Tyson."

After this, we lapses into a comfortable silence as we walked thought the castle hand in hand, noticing all of the death and sorrow of the wizards and witches.

As we walked through another archway, I saw Harry and a couple of people talking. The ginger bit was glaring at Harry for some unknown reason. As we got closer, I noticed the tear tracks down Harry's cheeks and assumed that it was from the weight of everything our father and Hecate had just told us. He noticed me walking towards him and I gave him a shadow of a smile. I was about to speak when Annabeth stepped forward.

"You," she said, pointing at the girl with bushy brown hair, "You seem familiar."

"Yeah, I met you when I was ten at Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh! That's right! You haven't been there for a while."

"Wait, Hermione, you're a demigod, too?" Harry asked the girl called Hermione.

"Why have t you came to camp these past five years?" Annabeth asked her.

"Because I had gotten my Hogwarts letter, and u had to focus on my witchcraft more than my demigod abilities," she answered simply.

"Seeing a most demigods don't survive without coming to camp at least during the summer, I had assumed you dead."

"I think I'm able to take care of myself with my magical abilities, and I'm certainly not dead."

"Hermione, you never answered my bloody question," Harry said stupidly.

"Yes, Harry, I am also a demigod," she replied, rolling her eyes at the stupidity he displayed.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us?" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, Harry, just like not being able to reveal wizardry to the Muggles, I couldn't reveal the gods' existance to mortals either," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had to hold back my laughter at my brother's stupidity.

"You do realize that you just revealed the existence of the gods to 2 non-demigods just now, right?" the blond boy pointed out smartly.

"It doesn't matter now anyways," said Annabeth. "It's obvious that since they are reuniting Percy and Harry now, that it is time for wizards and demigods to join forces.

"For those of you who don't already know, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and, well, we're demigods."

"I'm Harry pottee, I guess I'm a demigod and wizard? These are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy," said Harry.

"I'd like to point out that they definately are not just friends," pointed out Ron awkwardly. As Draco and Harry flushed bright red I say very uncomfortably, "My twin brother is gay..."

"Seaweed Brain! How rude can you be?!" yelled Annabeth.

"I'm not being rude, Wise Girl! I'm just processing, you know that I just need time to register in my mind! So, I say it out loud!" I shouted back still trying to process.

"You weren't shocked at all by the existence of wizards but your shocked I'm gay?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I deal with crazy, unnatural shit everyday, the normal stuff is what shocks me!" I said.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, you really need to get what's normal and abnormal straight!" Annabeth says and they all laugh.

"At least no one yelled at me as much this time," I say with a pointed look towards Harry as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sorry about not posting it last week; I was sick & I guess I forgot about it. But for that I'll add chapter 6, too, so you're not dying from lack of words!

-HarrehPottah196


	6. Chapter VI

This week has been the most chaotic of my life. Not only did I find out that I'm a demigod wizard, I find out that I have to leave to go to this "Camp Half-Blood" with Percy, Annabeth, and Hermione. That means that I have to unwillingly leave one of my best friends, my boyfriend, hell, my whole life in the Wizarding World, just to defeat these evil things that we don't even know. But I know that I have no choice but to go.

Before we left, I visited everyone's graves, from Cedric to my "parents" to Snape. I bought a barn owl for Hermione and I to use to owl Ron and Draco while we're at the camp. Draco and I made love like no tomorrow. We might not see each other again and, if we do, I might be dead. I'm so bummed out. Everyone seems to control my life behind my back and I can't stand it. I'm an adult now, I should be able to control my own life. But I'm Harry Potter, so how could that ever be possible? I said my goodbyes to the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, and the Order. I'm so upset to see all of them in tears at the news. It breaks my heart.

The six of us were all walking towards Percy and Annabeth's chariot. I was frightened. I can't even fathom losing Ron and Draco anymore after all we've been through together. Percy and Annabeth went into the chariot while the rest of us stayed behind. I could hear Ron and Hermione saying their goodbyes, but I didn't pay attention as I saw raw, unhidden emotion in Draco's beautiful silver eyes. It made my heart shatter into a million pieces, knowing that I may not see the beauty ever again. He smiled sadly at me.

"I guess this is the final goodbye, Golden Boy," he drearily said.

"I guess so, Ice Prince," I said bleakly. My eyes were defying me as they teared up. I tried to will myself not to cry.

"I love you, Harry. You're the only one that I've ever loved. Please take care of yourself for me," Draco said, voice cracking.

"I love you, too, Draco. I wish this were different and we could start a life together. But I can't change anything. I have to go with them. But when all of this is over, I promise that we can live a great life together. Until then..." I pulled him into a tight hug as the tears finally came rushing out. I could feel Draco crying as well, and I knew that this must be one of the hardest things ever for him. He didn't even shed a single tear when Voldemort was using the Cruciatus on him.

When we finally parted, I kissed him and said again that I promise to come back alive. He smiled at me and I gave Ron a bear hug and got onto the chariot with the three demigods. I hid my face in my hands as we took off. I can't even believe that I have to do all of this after a recent war. If only my life was simpler...


	7. Chapter VII

When we were leaving Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were upset to say goodbye to their friends... um, boyfriends, I mean... Harry was crying and Hermione was trying to hold back the tears.

Over the past week, I've noticed that Hermione is definately your average child of Athena. She's very smart, and when coming up with battle strategies, she's amazing. Annabeth loves talking to her sister; it's great to see her face light up whenever they're talking about some nerdy thing or another. All of Annabeth's siblings are smart, but most can't hold a long conversation with her. She isn't their cabin head counselor for nothing, you know.

"About one more minute and we'll be back at camp," called Annabeth from her place at the reins. True to her word, we land next to Thalia's Pine a minute later. I looked over to see Harry and Hermione with their wands out, pointed at the tree.

"What are you doing?! Put your wands away!" I yelled.

"That's a dragon, it's dangerous," said Harry in a hushed whisper, acting as if I'm stupid.

"Yes, Harry, I know what a dragon is, but Peleus is definately not dangerous unless we attack!" I said with a pointed glare towards Harry. I walked over to pet Peleus on the head.

"Hey, buddy, has there been any trouble while we've been gone?"

"How can you act like this is normal?! This dragon could kill you!" Hermione stated in shock.

"This is Peleus; he guards the golden fleece, which keeps our camp healthy." Annabeth said, pointing to one of the lower boughs of the tree where the fleece hung as she moved her way over to Peleus and I.

From the top of the hill, we hear the conch sound to signal dinner. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth and looked over at the two demigod wizards. "Come on, let's go to the pavilion for dinner." I encouraged.

As we entered the pavilion, all of our friends came to greet us. When Travis and Connor released me and Annabeth from hugs, we sai in unison, laughing, "Give us back our money!" They just laughed and handed it back.

We walked up to the head table to see Chiron. Apparently, the gods had already alerted him about the current situation. He told us that after dinner the next day would be a game of capture the flag. Annabeth and I turned to Harry and Hermione, who looked awkward. "Well, that gives us one day to train you two with weapons, but you can also use your wands."

The rest of the night we had fun eating and talking. The campfire song went as long as usual and then we went to sleep. And that's when the dreams came...

As soon as I fell asleep the dream started. I could tell that I was somewhere deep in the woods. I could see a group of twenty to twenty-five people all covered in dark cloaks so that I couldn't see any of their features. They were around a small fire discussing something. They didn't sound very happy.

"All of the magic nowadays is all showers and rainbows. What happened to the 'good' magic?" spoke one in a voice that made my ears want to bleed. The way she said good led me to believe that it's nothing good at all.

"Yes, what happened to the magic of out day?" another agreed.

"That wizard, Voldemort, was supposed to bring back the old ways, but no, that little wizard, Harry Potter," she spat out his name like it burned, "just had to go and defeat him. That's the last straw!"

'What do they mean that Harry defeating Voldemort was the last straw?' I thought to myself. 'I thought that was a good thing.'

"For centuries we've sent out other people to attempt to get magic back to its old ways again, but they are all too weak! We must take this into our own hands before all of the good magic is gone," spoke the one who made my ears bleed. "We must do everything ourselves now! We have to turn magic back to the old ways. But, we will need help, so-" I shot out of my bed. I looked around, feeling as if they would be in my cabin.

Harry is standing above me, looking down at me in shock. "I woke up and looked over, and you're covered in sweat and you were mumbling something about voices in your sleep," said Harry.

"Sorry... I just had a nightmare. I'll go get a quick shower and well head to the pavilion for breakfast," I said as I was grabbing clothes and heading into the bathroom.

When in the shower and all throughout breakfast, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. Annabeth must have noticed because halfway through breakfast when I was already done, she came over, apologized to Harry, and then grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the beach. Since there were people there, we walked into the ocean. I created an air bubble and floated us to the bottom of that part of the ocean.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, tell me what's wrong." she said simply as she say across from me. "I had a dream last night..." I said.

"We all have dreams, Percy, we're demigods." she said.

"But this one was bad; I think it has something to do with the threat."

"Tell me everything about it." I then told her everything down to the last detail I could remember.

"I have no clue what it could be... But, the old ways, the 'good' ways of magic doesn't sound too good..." she said after considering all of what I told her.

"You said your dad and Hecate would tell you once they knew what was happening, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"Then I say we just go about a normal day's activities and wait until they know," she concluded logically.

"I think you're right. Thanks, Wise Girl," I say and then kiss her and float us back up onto the beach.

First, we went to the weapons shed to find Harry and Hermione weapons. Harry couldn't seem to find one that was balanced, so we decided he'd just use his wand until he found a good sword. Hermione chose a simple dagger like Annabeth's. Then we went to the arena. Annabeth and I sparred for a little while Harry and Hermione practiced duelling. Then Annabeth worked with Hermione on using a dagger. She wasn't half bad.

I took Harry to the beach to see what powers of Poseidon he possesses. We figured out that water will heal him, he can breathe underwater, he doesn't get wet unless he wills himself to, and has a very basic control over water.

Now it's time for capture the flag. I was kind of out of it, so I just realized that Ares was on one side and me on the other. Athena and Apollo were paired with me tonight. Annabeth knows the rest.

"Hermione is going to stick with me tonight and, Harry, you'll be with Percy at the creek," I hear Annabeth say as I zone back in.

"Why am I on border duty today?" I asked.

"Because you can help Harry, and I can help Hermione. It's that simple. Besides, once our guys cross the border, you'll put up a wall of water that Harry says he can cast a spell on to make it so only people on our side can get through," she replied, obviously happy with her brilliant plan.

"Good job, Wise Girl. Now Harry and I will go to the creek," I say as we start walking.

Ten minutes later, the horn sounded and the game had begun. As out people crossed the water, I put up the wall and Harry cast the spell. It worked perfectly. Occasionally, just for a little fun, I went to the other side and fought an Ares kid. Soon enough, Annabeth ran across the border with the Ares flag, and we watched it turn grey with an owl on it.

"Athena and Poseidon win again!" Annabeth walked up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Everybody on our side was happy, as usual. That was until the frantic Lou Ellen started screaming, "Has anyone seen Sadie?! Sadie!"

Annabeth and I ran over to the worried head counsellor of Hecate.

"What's wrong?" we asked.

"Sadie, you know Sadie; everyone does! Little, seven years old, mischievous girl, my half-sister? Yeah, you know her, she gave you a tail last w-" I had to cut her rambling short.

"Lou! I know Sadie; now what's wrong?"

"She's gone! She was on guard duty because she's so young, but she must have wandered off. I looked everywhere! She's gone!" Lou yelled, starting to sob.

"Don't worry; we'll find her," Annabeth reassured.

Turns out, we didn't find Sadie. Search parties were sent out in groups of five, but after five hours of searching, all we found was her sword on the ground and no sign of where she went. On the ground where her sword lain was flattened grass that looked like it had been pressed down on a lot.

"She could be anywhere," I said to Annabeth.

"But she wouldn't have just ran away. Sadie wouldn't do that," Annabeth stated reassuringly. Then something from my dream came back to me.

"Annabeth, in my dream, the cloaked women said they needed help. What if Sadie was kidnapped?" I asked.

"Percy, I think you're right," said a voice behind me. I spun around to see my father and Lady Hecate standing there. "I guess it's time to talk again," stated my dad.

* * *

Guard duty is sooo boring! I rather play a joke on a nymph. I walked away from my post, further into the woods. I stuck my sword in the ground when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see three figures in dark purple cloaks coming towards me, and they had sickly green skin. Before I could scream, one of them lunged forward and covered my mouth with their hand. My eyes widened. I started kicking and thrashing around, but the figure was surprisingly strong. There was a flash of light and then we were at some camp who knows where. When the figure looked at me with its neon green eyes, everything went black.

* * *

Thank you for waiting so long. Both me and my co-author have been busy with our school musical, so we haven't had much time to type this. Please please please review! :) Thanks.

-HarrehPottah196


	8. Chapter VIII

Dear Draco,

I'm at Camp Half-Blood now. It's not that bad. We have a good time and I've met some new people. I wish you could be here. I could just imagine you bragging to everyone that you're a pureblood.

I've actually been having this weird feeling of loneliness lately. Percy and Annabeth are always lovey-dovey and it reminds me of how much I miss you every time I see them. Hermione's been getting along perfectly with her half-sister, and I can barely even hold a civil conversation with my twin brother. It's mostly me to blame, however. It's a long story. I could try and Floo the Manor from here; there's a fire pit in the middle of camp. I'll Floo you around 10 pm for you and around 5 pm for me. It'll be when everyone is eating dinner, so I'll be able to have some privacy. I'll do it whenever you can. Just owl me when.

Love You,

Harry

I looked at my letter and deemed it suitable. I sent it off with the new own and I sighed. I ran my fingers through my unruly hair and closed my eyes. Godric, I miss Draco so much.

I realized that I've been such a bastard to Percy lately, but sometimes I don't even know why I'm so snarky with my comments to him.

I heard Percy open the door but u stayed sitting on my chair, eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bloody git, Percy. I don't even know why I do it half of the time," I tell him, eyes still closed. I can hear him shifting awkwardly. I sat up and looked into his seagreen eyes.

"I am sorry, you know. I appreciate how you're handling all of this," I said, gesturing to myself. He laughed heartily.

"No problem. So we're cool?" he asked with a smile. I grimaced at the word.

"Not if you ever say that word in my presence again," I said dryly. He only laughed. "I'm serious," I deadpanned. His face instantly frowned and he looked at me funnily.

"Alright, then. I'll refrain from using the word in your presence again..." he said somewhat awkwardly. I laughed at this.

"I was kidding." I say, rolling my eyes. I could tell that his brain was processing, and I knew it may take a while. I chuckled as I got ready for bed.

The next day, my owl returned with Draco's response. He said that he will be able to talk on Thursday. Only a two days' wait.

The night after an exhausting day of looking for the right weapon for me, I had a nightmare. Not a normal one like I expected, either. What frightened me the most was the fact that my scar burned fiercely.

I was in a dark and looming forest when I heard the cackling of women. I followed the sound until I saw about twenty-five hooded figures in front of a small fire.

"This boy, Harry Potter," spat one figure, "he must prepare to go down the same path our failed successor went... A path to death." The other figures joined the first's cackling. I shuttered.

"Do you know any people close to him, lady?" asked one figure. The first figure nodded. "One of Voldemort's youngest Death Eaters. The Malfoy child."

"What shall we do to him?" hissed another figure.

"Nothing as of now. His home is Unplottable. When he domes outside, we take him," replied the first figure maliciously.

I heard a vague scream that seemed distant at first, and then I realized that it was my own. I shot up and gripped my scar mercilessly to try and ease some of the pain away. But it was still as potent as it was in the dream.

I looked around and realized that no one was beside me. I sighed in relief. Then I heard a slight clear of the throat to my right and I was so startled I fell out of my bed and onto the floor. I looked over the top of the edge of my bed. I growled when I saw Percy looking concerningly at me from his bed.

"What do you want?!" I yelled. He winced at my tone.

"I just heard you screaming and I was so scared that I didn't know what to do, so I-"

"Save your explaining. I don't care. Just leave me the bloody fuck alone," I growled. I stood up and walked out of the cabin, opening and closing the door with a flick of my wrist. I really need to go vent out all of this sudden hostility.

I walked to the beach and submerged myself under the cold water. I breathed in the water and let out a long sigh to try to calm myself. I felt bad for snapping at Percy like that, the boy was only trying to help. I don't know why I felt the sudden need to yell. I stayed under the water for what felt like hours.

When I opened my eyes I saw Percy, smiling very subtly. I just looked into his eyes. I never noticed that we have the same eye color, just a different brightness. Mine must have gotten brighter by the magic. I blinked a few times before I mouthed, "I'm sorry."

He mouthed back, "It's alright."

I felt a sudden tiredness waft over my body and was reminded of my lack of sleep. I yawned and motioned for us to go back up above water. We both came out dry and walked back to the cabin in a comfortable silence.

When we returned, I plopped into my bed and fell asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

When I woke up, I noticed that the sun was brighter than it is when I normally get up. I checked my little golden Snitch alarm clock and it read 11:42 AM. I cursed and got ready in about 15 minutes. I ran to the lunch table, hoping that the nymphs were still be there.

I was fortunate when I saw that there were still enough nymphs to feed a hippogriff. A nymph gave me my food and I thanked it. I said, "pumpkin juice," to my cup and it filled with said liquid. Percy was chatting lowly with some other boy across the table from me. I knew it was about me, so I just kept silent as I finished eating.

We all went over to the forest after my brunch and split up. I went North with Hermione, and Percy and Annabeth went West. I felt drawn to something and started wandering around. Hermione kept asking me where I was going, but I didn't answer, for I had no clue. I know that we're supposed to find the others to battle them. I couldn't focus on that, for the feeling was almost taking over my whole free will.

I saw a glimmer of something on the ground and ran to it, Hermione yelling after me to slow down. It was silver and had rubies. I knelt down and wiped some of the dirt and saw the letters "GOD." I wiped all of the dirt away to reveal the name "GODRIC GRYFFINDOR." I gasped in shock. I thought that Griphook took it with him after the whole Gringotts episode.

I dug it out and felt the weight of it in my hands. It felt great. I slashed a tree with ease. I grinned as I knew now that the Sword of Gryffindor is my weapon. No wonder why it kept coming back to me somehow.

Hermione caught up to me and saw the sword. She didn't see that it was Gryffindor's. She followed me and I smiled, starting to look for the two demigods.

I watched others practice sword fighting, so I half-knew what to do. As I heard a branch cracking, I turned around and drew my sword. It was only an innocent rabbit and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Hermione looked concerned.

I blinked as I realized that I lost all of my navigation skills. I said, "Point me," and my wand pointed North. I started going South back to the camp. It's getting darker by the minute. I started running as I realized that we might not make it back by dark. The hooded figures from my nightmare were in a forest at night. Hermione was following me. She knew I was running be aide it was getting dark, and I absolutely loathe the forest at night. The sun was dropping further down and I picked up my pace. My breath was blown out of my body as I collided into someone. I quickly stood up and helped Percy up. "Sorry, I didn't see you," I said. He brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"It's alright. Why were you running?"

"I don't like to be in a forest at night." I grab ed his forearm roughly as I again began to run, Percy trying to keep up. I saw that both Annabeth and Hermione were following us. I finally saw the camp and ran faster.

When we got into the campgrounds, I let out a breath of relief. I saw that Percy was bending over, his hands resting on his knees as he panted. "Why-" he gasped out. "Why did you..." he panted, "run so damn fast?" He sat on the ground, still trying to regain his breath. I only shrugged.

"I can run faster. That definately wasn't my fastest. I guess running for my life half of the time helps," I replied nonchalantly. He looked at me in disbelief. "How- What?" he said, finally regaining his normal breath rate.

"Yeah, you know, Death Eaters, Ministry workers, the Malfoys, even Voldemort himself sometimes. Not usually, though," I replied with a casual shrug.

"... The Malfoys?" he asked.

"Nothing." I turned around and went off to the camp.

The three followed me and I sat down on the ground. Hermione ame over first, and she sat down next to me, pulling me into her arms. They felt so comforting. I saw Annabeth run over to us and knelt on her knees in front of us. I smiled weakly at her.

"Hey," Percy said when he came over. He knelt down and pecked Annabeth on the lips, and my heart ached.

"Harry found his weapon," Hermione announced with a grin. I only shrugged as Percy gaped.

"Well, let's see it, then." he said with a smile. I was happy that he wasn't mad about me not wanting to talk about the Malfoys. I grinned as I pulled out the sword. Hermione gasped loudly.

"Dear Merlin! Is that-"

"Yup. Found it in the ground. Don't know how it got there, though."

"Umm... What's so special about it?" Annabeth and Percy asked. I opened my mouth, but Hermione beat me to it.

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, of course. Haven't you read Hogwarts: A History?"

I laughed at this. "Hermione, Hogwarts students don't even read that, let alone two demigods." She flushed. We all laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get dinner. I think that we all should get some food," Annabeth said.

"Um... I'll catch up with you guys later. Forgot something." Hermione eyes me suspiciously but left with the other two. I ran to my cabin when they were gone. I slowed my pace when I walked in. I rummaged through my trunk and found some Floo powder. I snuck out of the cabin and over to the fire pit.

There was a woman sitting there, tending to the fire. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She turned and smiled. I hesitantly smiled back.

"Hello, Harry. I've heard all about you from your father." I had to will myself to think of the god. "I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth. How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Umm... Do you think that I could use this Floo powder to talk to a loved one back in England?" I asked hesitantly. She only smiled back at me.

"Of course, dear. Take as much time as you need."

I let out a breath of relief. I thanked her and stopped in front of the flames. I threw the Floo powder into the fire and said, "Malfoy Manor!"

I stuck my head into the fire and smiled when I saw that Draco was already in his nightclothes and by the fireplace. He knelt in front of me and smiled brightly.

"Hey. How have you been coping?" he asked gently.

"So-so," I answer truthfully. "I had a dream and my scar burned."

Draco stood up in shock. "What?! I thought that since Vol-Voldemort is gone it wouldn't hurt anymore!"

"As did I," I said, and then explained the whole dream to him. He stood there in shock.

"Good thing I've been helping my mother out in the house lately. I can't believe that they're looking for... Me." Draco shivered.

"I think that it's best if you stay in the Manor until I give you the all-clear. I can't risk your life. You mean too much to me," I said emotionally. He nodded sombrely.

"I know. I'm glad we've been able to talk now. If not, I think that I'd shower myself with worry," he said glumly, "I'm glad that you told me about this. I love you so much, Harry. I'm glad that you care about me like you do. You can't even imagine how much I miss you."

"I know. I love you, too, Draco. I wish this could be different, but we can't change the past, only the future."

Draco smiled at me. "That's my Harry I know and love. Please keep yourself out of trouble, though. At least for me, if not for your safety."

"I'll try. I've been doing good so far. Been shitty all week, though," I replied.

Draco nodded. "It's understandable. I hope you can get this stupid... whatever's going on over with. I can't wait to marry you someday."

"Me neither. It's all I've dreamed about ever since we first fell in love," I said with a smile. Draco practically glowed with joy.

"And I hope you won't get killed. It wouldn't do well when we get married," Draco beamed at me.

I smiled brightly. "I know. Guess what happened today?"

"What?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"I found my weapon today. It's the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"I could hug you right now. That's great news!" Draco beamed excitedly. I couldn't help but share his enthusiasm.

"I hope that in a few months I'll be able to visit," I grinned.

Draco looked at me sadly. "I have to go on trial along with my parents. I'm 99% sure that I'll win my case, but I'm not so sure about my parents. I'm worried, Harry."

My eyes involuntarily filled with tears. "Oh, Draco, how could I forget? Are you sure that you'll win? How are you going to do it without my testimony?" Draco sighed.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you wouldn't ask," he said dejectedly.

"Draco... Sweet Merlin help you." I said.

"I know. I hope it'll work. But most of the jury will probably be against me, no doubt about it. Maybe some Pensieve memories can help me out?"

"They might. Not sure. Draco, you can't go to Azkaban. I won't allow it," I said confidently.

"Harry, you can't leave the camp until after my trial. There's nothing you can do but await the results after the fact." Draco dropped to his knees again and this time silent tears came down his cheeks. "Why can't we just have a normal life, a normal relationship, a normal world? Nothing we try to do to help ever does any good. Other people always end up making a U-turn in our lives for us."

My tears were running freely as well by now. "I know. If only we could run away together. But you'd get caught by the cloaked women and I couldn't face all of them at one time. I want you to know that I'll always love-"

But I was getting pulled back by a hand on my shirt. I fumbled to the ground and saw Percy standing in front of me. "Harry! What were you doing in the damn fire?!" he exclaimed. I saw Hestia behind him with an apologetic look on her face. I stood up and glared at Percy.

"Ask Hestia," was all I said before I stalked off. I was trying to hold myself back from running over to the boy and strangling him to death. How I manage to get to the cabin is beyond me. I penned Draco a quick owl explaining what happened and fell onto my bed, not feeling like changing, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter IX

"You know what's going on, don't you?" I said.

"Yes," Hecate and Poseidon said simply.

"We already told you of how you got separated, and it seems you're dealing with that quite well," Hecate said with a look of disbelief.

"So what are we facing?" asked Annabeth, getting straight to the point.

"My daughters..." said Hecate, looking depressed.

"You have tons of 'daughters,' though! All wizard and witches are your descendants. One of your daughters was just kidnapp-" Annabeth ranted until Lady Hecate cut in.

"Not my actual daughters! I will explain as long as you be quiet!" she shouted. We all stayed quiet, which gave her permission to speak.

"Many, many years ago, in the time of the original Perseus and Hurcules, I wished to bless the mortals with magic. The phrase, 'everyone makes mistakes;' well, I made a big one. My second try, which created witches and wizards, was a bit more successful. I mean I had my demigod children, but they died so young. I wanted the world to experience magic. To create witches and wizards, I put the magic in the original babies. The first time I make I made a two huge mistakes. First, I gave it to adults, so they had no control. Secondly, I gave it to those who worshipped me because of my magic. They wanted magic so badly that they sacrificed so many things, and I felt honored. I felt as if these were the right people to introduce magic into the world. I was wrong, very wrong.

"These women were all in their twenties and had been scorned by the world. At the time, I didn't realize what they wanted the magic for. They wanted to make the world pay for how they've felt their whole lives. When I gave them the magic, their eyes and skin changed. Eyes a bright neon green. Skin a sickly shade o green with a leathery texture. They began wearing purple cloaks and masks, my sacred color. They learned how to use the power I'd given them and created black magic. They called themselves 'the daughters of Hecate,' as if I were honored by their actions. When I gave them the magic, they also became immortal; it made them unkillable. I knew I had to do something before they destroyed everyone and everything.

"I fought them along with my demigod children. We weakened them to the point that they threw themselves into Tartaurus. I thought that was the end of it. Until now, that is. After they were down in Hell, I created the new and successful species of magical beings, witches and wizards. All these years I guess they've been working a spell to let them leave Tartaurus. They gained their power back and are starting their threat again."

After all she said, she seemed to have aged many years.

"Harry and I have been dreaming of them," I blurted.

"Well, then it's obvious that Harry and Percy are to lead the quest to get rid of these things together," said Annabeth.

"But there hasn't been a prophecy," I pointed out.

"When was the last time Rachel visited? She's due for a trip back," Annabeth said.

"Well I guess you're right. Percy, go find Harry and then visit your friend the Oracle," said my Dad.

Then Hecate and my Dad disappeared in a flash of light with only one foreboding message: "You will succeed, but there will be death."


	10. Chapter X

I woke up to an insistent tapping on my shoulder. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Percy, Hermione, and Annabeth standing in front of my bed.

"Harry," Hermione started, "we have some important stuff to talk to you about." I groaned again as I stiffly got out of bed.

"Yes?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. They explained everything that Poseidon and Hecate said to Percy.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked with a frown. Annabeth was the first to respond.

"Obviously, we have to contact Rachel by iris message. We have to get a prophecy for this quest as soon as possible."

"What do we do until then?" I asked.

"Well, we would iris message Rachel and then tell everything to Chiron at the campfire," Annabeth answered.

Percy moved over to his fountain and grabbed a golden dragma from his dresser. He threw the coin into the fountain as he said, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Rachel Dare, the Oracle, at her private school."

The air above the fountain shimmered for a few seconds, and then a girl with frizzy, red hair and a paint-splattered shirt appeared in what looked like a dorm room.

"Hey, Red," Percy said with a grin.

"Hey, Percy," she said. "What's up?"

"Listen, I was wondering if you could come here and give us a prophecy. We desperately need one."

She sighed in relief. "Thank the gods. I've been looking for an excuse to escape this Hell hole of a school."

"Okay. I'll have Blackjack pick you up around five," Percy said with a smile.

"All right. See you then, Percy," she concluded.

Swiping her hand, Hermione ended the iris message.

"Well, Percy, you go get Blackjack and send him to Rachel. We'll go tell Chiron about everything and Rachel giving us the prophecy," Hermione ordered. We all left the cabin to do as Hermione said.

When Hermione, Annabeth, and I got to the Big House, we saw Chiron sitting in his magical wheelchair.

"Hello, children. What can I do for you today?" the centaur asked with a smile.

"We actually need to tell you something. Can we go to into your room?" Annabeth asked. Chiron nodded as he led us into his room.

It was covered in different "Party Ponies," T-shirts and pictured of many generations of campers. I felt a bit awkward being in there, especially considering the fact that I barely knew the centaur.

Chiron closed the door behind us, and the his facial expression turned somber.

"What is it?" he asked with a worried frown.

Hermione and Annabeth explained everything to him. He nodded in acceptance before dismissing us to the campfire.

By the time we got to the campfire, both Percy and Rachel were there. We walked over to them, and Percy introduced Hermione and me to Rachel. Then, the campfire began and Chiron announced what was going to happen.

The spirit of Delphi possessed her and they sat her on the stool, awaiting the prophecy. A faze came over Percy and me, and a vision of four of the Daughters of Hecate appeared. The first spoke:

"Twin brothers reunited at last

To fight an evil from the past."

The second one spoke:

"Must work together or they'll fail,

And if they do, they will prevail."

Another one spoke:

"Must go to the land

Where it all began."

A final witch spoke:

"You will need them throughout the days

But you will lose some friends along the way."

Rachel slumped forward, coming out of the spell.

"Someone repeat the prophecy to me," she said.

Percy and I, in unison, said, "Twin brothers reunited at last to fight an evil from the past. Must work together or they'll fail, and if they do, they will prevail. Must go to the land where it all began. You will need them throughout the days, but you will lose some friends along the way."

Chiron's voice resounded over the crowd. "What you have to do is clear; you will leave for this quest at noon tomorrow. Who will be goin on this quest?"

Percy spoke for us. "Harry and I will be duel leading this quest. I will be taking Annabeth and Nico, and Harry will be taking Hermione and two of his friends from Hogwarts: Draco and Ron. Chiron, I know what you'll say: anything other than three is an unlucky number, but we can use all of the friends that we get."

Travis and Connor Stoll stood up from the crowd. "Well, you guys won't be having fun any time soon, so I say we should have a party! Chiron, our group is staying in the amphitheater for the night. Everyone else... You can leave."

Once everyone had filed out, the usual group remained, and Travis said, "It's party time," with his usual mischievous Hermes child look in his eyes.


	11. Chapter XI

Music started blaring from the speakers, and then Travis approached Harry. He whispered something in his ear and Harry nodded. He pulled out his wand and turned the amphitheater into a party central. I was amazed at the decorations, and there was some kind of smoky drink on one of the tables. I went over to Harry and asked him what it was. He simply replied, "Firewhiskey," with a grin.

"Hey, guys, do you want to play a game?" Connor said loudly. Everyone cheered, and then Connor asked Harry to make chairs all in a circle. He easily Conjoured the chairs, and everyone that wanted to play sat down.

"Okay, guys, let's play truth or dare," Connor announced. Some people, Harry and I included, groaned, but stayed to play anyways.

"I'll start," Connor said. "Hmm... Percy. Truth or dare?" He gave me a smirk as I groaned.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to kiss Katie," Connor replied, his smirk getting wider.

Annabeth and Travis yelled out in protest, and I just sat there awkwardly. I then decided to get it over with, so I pecked Katie on the cheek.

I warily stared at Annabeth and Travis as I sat back down.

Connor gave me a frown, and I only replied with, "You didn't classify where."

Then, I walked over to Annabeth and kissed her on the lips to prove that she's the only one for me.

I sat back down and said, "Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Travis replied challengingly.

I thought about it before saying, "I dare you to drink some of that Firewhiskey over there." Travis took a look at the drink table before going over and grabbing a cup.

He pointed to it and raised his eyebrow in question. I nodded, and he examined it before shrugging and downing the whole cup. I hears Harry and Hermione gasp in shock.

Travis's eyes widened as he coughed. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. Harry and Hermione busted out laughing, everyone else quickly following.

After Travis's caughing fit ended, he sat back down warily. "Dear gods..." he murmured. I chuckled at this.

He then smiled before he said, "Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie replied, "Dare." Travis's smile widened.

"I dare you to kiss me on the lips," he said suggestively.

"No. No, I won't do it," she replied defiantly.

"But Katie, you have to do it. It's a dare. Well, unless you want to do a striptease. I'm sure Harry over there could Conjoure a pole for you," he said with a smirk.

"Woah, don't bring me into your sex life!" Harry exclaimed, his cheeks flushing.

"WHAT SEX LIFE?!" Katie exclaimed. I laughed at this.

"Just get it over with, Katie. It's better than doing a striptease," I said smartly.

Katie groaned as she got up and kissed Travis. She smirked at him as she sat back down. Travis's cheeks redenned as he got a dreamy expression on his face.

"Hermione. Truth or dare?" Katie said.

"Dare," Hermione replied, raising her mode. Katie smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Harry on the lips."

Harry groaned as Hermione exclaimed, "No! He's my best friend; I can't do that!"

"'Mione! Just do it; I don't want to see you do a striptease!" Harry squeaked. Hermione then sighed in defeat as she got up and kissed Harry. She sat back down with a flush on her cheeks.

"See, I'm resolving the sexual tension between you two!" Katie smirked.

Harry scoffed. "Sexual tension, my arse."

"Anyways," Hermione continued, "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Will said with a smirk.

"Hmm... I dare you to spraypaint Aphrodite's cabin black," she smirked.

"No way!" he exclaimed. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"Would you rather do a striptease?"

Will thought about it before smirking and saying, "Yes, actually, I would."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry," she said, "Conjoure a pole for him."

"What? Why me? You have a wand, too, 'Mione," Harry complained. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Harry," was all she said.

Harry sighed in defeat as he waved his wand to Conjoure a pole on the stage. He covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head.

Will got up onto the pole and swayed his hips to the blaring music. He then started stripping his shirt off, and a few people wolf-whistled. Will grinned as he started unbuttoning his jeans. He (very sexually) pulled down his pants, and then he kicked them offstage. He was up there, clad in his boxers, and still swaying to the music, girls swooning. When the song ended, Will hopped off of the stage and picked his clothes up. He put them on during his walk back to his seat. He gave a self-satisfied smirk as he sat down.

"Is he done?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Harry sighed in relief as he uncovered his eyes.

"Harry," Will said with a smirk, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Harry said bravely.

"I dare you to go outside, scratching your nuts, saying, 'Damn, these crabs really itch,'" Will said, laughing. Harry's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell. What in Godric Gryffindor's name is wrong with you?"

"Well, unless you want to do the striptease, then I suggest you get in with the nut scratching." Will smirked.

Harry groaned as he got up. We all followed him to watch. He gave a scowl to Will before saying, "You're so lucky I'm leaving tomorrow."

He turned around and walked into the middle of the camp, not too far from the amphitheater. Then Harry started scratching his nuts inconspicuously. He got more obvious and then yelled, "Damn! These crabs really itch!"

He kept doing that until he turned around to see Chiron. He gasped loudly in shock and terror.

"Oh, um... Chiron, let me explain..." Harry stammered. We all laughed at his obvious distress.

"I really don't want an explaination, Mr. Potter. Just please do not let it happen again," Chiron replied stiffly.

We all laughed as Harry nodded and then awkwardly started walking back to the amphitheater. He glared at Will as be came back in.

"Bloody sod," I heard Harry murmur.

As the party died down, Harry, Hermione, Annabeth, and I all headed to bed. We all separated, and I gave Annabeth a kiss before we left to go get some sleep.


End file.
